


Like Syrup

by storiesfromtheyoung



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hickeys, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Post 1x13, Slice of Life, Table Sex, Teasing, Top Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfromtheyoung/pseuds/storiesfromtheyoung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is making breakfast and Magnus is distracting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by this post by the lovely woodsbane on tumblr: http://bit.ly/2axZLqd

After four centuries, Magnus felt he had an informed perspective when it came to weather extremes and, at present, Magnus could have sworn that the sidewalk was melting under his very expensive shoes. It was summer in Brooklyn and it was hot. He hadn’t even been outside ten minutes but it felt like hours. Time was moving at the speed of molasses and there wasn’t even a hint of breeze to cut the heat. His shirt clung to his chest and, though coordinated with his outfit, his pants were not suited for the hot sun.

Breathing was exhausting and walking was worse. He had told Alec all of this with the conclusion that it was too hot to do anything. However, one look at his very cute boyfriend’s puppy dog eyes and Magnus had left the (still stifling but at least containing a half naked Alec) loft in pursuit of coffee.

It was all worth it though, partly for the relief of going back inside and partly for the sight of Alec in the kitchen wearing only boxers. Just over the threshold, Magnus stopped where he stood, toeing off his shoes, and took a moment to appreciate the view. Evidence of the previous night was present in the bruises blooming on Alec’s skin starting from near his ear and working their way around his neck and down his chest. Magnus had his own proof: an impressive collection of scratches on his back and a not unpleasant soreness in his legs.

Things between them had started less than ideal, due to Shadowhunter politics and the uncommon experience of stopping a wedding before going on a date, but things had settled down in the following weeks. After Jace had left with Valentine, the Lightwoods and Frays had been beside themselves attempting to keep the Institute in enough order to avoid more Clave intervention. On one particularly stressful day, Alec had appeared at Magnus’ doorstep claiming that he desperately needed a single hour without shouting. That hour had ended up being four and soon enough Alec was spending any and all free time at Magnus’. From there, it had evolved into full days spent in the High Warlock’s loft. Needless to say, the increased time spent in close proximity had somewhat catalyzed their relationship, not that Magnus was complaining. More days than not he woke up with a very cute Shadowhunter making him breakfast.

The feeling of condensation from the iced coffees dripping onto his fingers brought him back to the present.

Magnus walked into the kitchen, depositing the coffees on the counter. He came up behind Alec, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his nose into Alec’s shoulder. Alec hummed softly but did not avert his eyes from the pancakes in the skillet in front of him.

“I love it when you cook.” Magnus mumbled into his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“I know. I also know that you’d subsist entirely on a diet of alcohol and junk food if I didn’t.” Alec said.

“The coffee’s on the counter.”

“I assumed as much.” Alec said, reaching over to grab his coffee after flipping the current batch of pancakes. They stayed like that for a while: Magnus with his face buried in Alec’s shoulder and Alec cooking with intermittent breaks for coffee.

Magnus adjusted his hands on Alec’s stomach and Alec leaned into the touch. Magnus’ hands slid down Alec’s torso ever so slightly and ever so slowly, stopping just before the elastic of Alec’s boxers.

“And here I thought you said it was too hot to do anything.”

“It’s not too hot to do you.” Magnus went up on tiptoe to whisper in Alec’s ear. Alec laughed and Magnus knew him well enough to know his eyes were crinkling.

“And what if I’m sore from last night?” Alec asked, pressing his hips back slightly so his ass was flush with Magnus’ crotch. 

“Is that so?” Magnus asked, still on tiptoes, mouthing at Alec’s neck.

“Mmmhh, and what if I said I have enough hickeys already.” Alec said, his voice unflinchingly calm. His hips, on the other hand, were moving, rocking backward every so often, just enough to tease.

“I’d call you a liar.” Magnus whispered. Alec’s posture shifted slightly before he abandoned the stove to turn around and sink his fingers into Magnus’ hair, kissing him softly.

Magnus exhaled happily, content his machinations were finally producing the desired result. He wound his arms around Alec’s shoulders and let himself sink into the kiss, savoring the feeling of Alec’s tongue in his mouth.

Alec walked Magnus backward slowly, presumably with the intention of pressing Magnus into the counter. Magnus adjusted his head to breath and something next to the stove caught his eye: two plates full of pancakes. He pulled away slightly.

“Did you just wait to kiss me until the last pancakes were done?” Magnus asked.

“Maybe.” Alec said, running his nose against Magnus’ jaw.

“Alexander, I’m honestly offended that you value pancakes more than me.” Magnus said, his tone accusatory and his face schooled into an expression of mock horror. He disentangled them completely but didn’t go far, hopping up on the counter opposite the stove, his toes not quite touching the floor.

“I was already halfway through making them when you decided that getting me naked was more important than not burning down the kitchen.” Alec said, advancing slightly so he was standing between Magnus’ legs.

“Need I remind you that you are dating the most powerful warlock in Brooklyn? I can handle a little heat in the kitchen.” Magnus said. He leaned back on his elbows slightly to better appreciate the picture Alec made looming over him with less than innocent intentions. Alec leaned in further, effectively cutting off any means of escape, not that Magnus was considering it. Magnus reached out one hand to trace the runes on Alec’s stomach.

“And what makes you so sure of that?” Alec countered, moving forward the final distance so their hips were in full contact. Magnus’ legs were around his waist and Magnus’ arms were around Alec’s neck in the next second. Magnus knew that he probably tasted like coffee and hints of toothpaste but so did Alec, who was seemingly more focused on getting his hands under Magnus’ shirt than kissing him properly.

Their hips ground together slow and dirty, their hands grabbing whatever was in reach. In Alec’s case, after disposing of Magnus’ shirt, it was Magnus’ hair.

When Alec moved on to Magnus’ belt, the latter felt it was time to broach the subject.

“Floor or bed?”

“I was thinking kitchen table.” Alec breathed into Magnus’ ear.

“Lead the way.”

At that cue, Alec began manhandling them in that direction.

When Alec’s knees hit the table, they were in equal states of undress, their remaining clothing having been discarded on the way. Magnus wasted no time in pushing Alec backwards onto the table and climbing on after him. Magnus ran his hands over Alec’s sides while sucking a few new hickeys on Alec’s chest. Alec always complained about them but Magnus knew that it was the wolf whistles during sparring practice that he minded, not the bruises themselves.

“Do you have-” Alec asked between gasps prompted by Magnus’ tongue on his throat and the way their hips were grinding together, erections sliding past one another.

Magnus held up the foil packet and bottle for Alec to see without changing positions.

“Dating a warlock, remember.” He whispered into Alec’s ear, enjoying the way it made Alec shiver.

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

“I plan on it. Better you dying under me than at the hands of some horrific hell beast.” Magnus said, sitting up and backing up slightly so he was between Alec’s legs rather than on top of him.

“You’re such a romantic.”

“I’m just being realistic.” Magnus insisted before sliding one lubed finger in. The sound Alec made was music to his ears.

“Magnus-” He gasped, his back arching, his breaths coming quicker than they had a minute before.

“Still a little sore?” Magnus asked, crooking his finger slightly which elicited an equally delicious reaction. Magnus planned on never getting used to how exquisite Alec looked under him: back arched, eyes closed, and chest flushed red.

“Our pancakes are getting cold.” Alec managed to get out between panting breaths.

“Hungry, are we? Funny, I felt the same way earlier but I wasn’t thinking about pancakes. In my opinion, there are much more interesting things to eat right here.” Magnus said, leaning over to lick a line across Alec’s stomach and adding a second finger.

“Ma-Magnus if you don’t want this to be over very quick-uh-ly, I suggest you-”

“Why so impatient, Alexander?” Magnus asked, licking another line across Alec’s stomach and down his inner thigh.

“Magnus, some of us here are mere mortals.”

“Shall I put you out of your misery then?” Magnus asked before licking the length of Alec’s cock and adding a final finger, prompting Alec to start making even more rapturous noises.

“Please.” Alec begged, panting. Magnus smiled.

As Magnus rolled on the condom, he could feel the energy coming off of Alec.

Magnus could not help but be reminded of the first time they’d done this: how he’d lit all the candles he could find and how Alec’s skin had looked against deep purple silk sheets. He remembered the mess they had made of each other and how afterwards they’d fallen asleep a tangle of limbs without a care in the world.

The first time had been fast, a culmination of tension and distance. They had only just begun to learn about the other, about how the other liked it and how the other sounded. That was to be expected in a new relationship but Magnus had never before enjoyed the learning process as much as he had with Alec Lightwood.

Alec Lightwood, natural born leader.

Alec Lightwood, commanding and stern.

Alec Lightwood, writhing on Magnus’ kitchen table.

Magnus fucked him slow. Slow like syrup, slow like honey, slow like the lube dripping down Alec’s leg.

There was no sound, save that of skin on skin as Magnus moved and the sounds that Alec made each time Magnus did.

The loft was quiet around them, as though they had found for themselves an island.

Magnus rocked his hips back and forth, savoring the slow slide and how Alec’s legs were locked around his waist. Magnus had one arm under Alec’s arched back and the other anchoring Alec’s hips. Alec’s head was thrown back, his fingernails dragging down Magnus’ sides. Magnus could see the sweat beading on Alec’s chest, could feel how both of their breaths were becoming shallower until Alec came apart, spilling all over both of their stomachs. The way Alec tensed up as he did sent Magnus over the cliff after him.

Magnus kissed Alec before getting up and disposing of the condom. He returned to the table with a dishtowel and cleaned them both up before laying down next to Alec, who still had his eyes closed.

They were stickier than they had been when they had started, both too wrung out to make any immediate attempts at conversation. Alec was still breathing hard, hair plastered to his forehead by sweat. In contrast, Magnus’ hair had somehow managed to retain its styling despite the heat and the sex. Magnus had his head resting on Alec’s chest and Alec had his arm around Magnus. They stayed there for a long moment, breathing together.

Magnus lifted his head and kissed Alec on the cheek, prompting Alec to finally open his eyes. He smiled at Magnus and Magnus smiled back.

“Happy two months.” Magnus said.

“Is it?”

“Mhmm.”

“Happy two months Magnus. Now can we eat?”

“Sure.” Magnus said. Alec got up, retrieved his boxers from the floor, and wandered back over to where their breakfast was waiting. He picked up two forks and grabbed the syrup and powdered sugar. Magnus was equally dressed when he returned to the table.

“Love you.” Magnus said, accepting his plate.

“Love you too.”


End file.
